Consecuencias de mis Actos
by ShionSeverely
Summary: Jade siente que no es lo suficiente buena para Tori, y ese miedo siempre esta presente en ella. Insinuación de G!P.
1. Chapter 1

**N1: **

**Ni Victorius, ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a son personajes de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon.**

**Consecuencias de Mis Actos.**

_**POV Jade**_

Me levante de donde estaba y camine hacia mi estéreo, lo prendí y como siempre estaba en la estación que Tori solía frecuentar, donde la música de banda sonaba, y una canción en especial llamo mi intensión.

_Como te he echado de menos este invierno,_

Regrese a sentarme en mi sillón frente al gran ventanal de mi departamento donde se podía ver las luces de la ciudad era invierno, el frio en Nueva York estaba fuerte, de mis ojos caían sendos de lágrimas.

_Te he intentado olvidar pero no puedo,_

*******FlashBack*******

Había salido a un bar, hace unos meses que había terminado mi relación con Tori, y no paraba de pensarla, así que pensé que si tenía una aventura, si conocía a chicas, la podría olvidar.

Pero que equivocada estaba, me encontraba en la cama de una chica que había conocido en el bar, había tenido sexo con ella, pero no había sentido nada, y todo el maldito tiempo había pensado en mí mitad latina, en Tor, en sus besos, sus caricias.

–**No te puedo olvidar-**suspire, mientras me levantaba de la cama de la chica y comenzaba a vestirme **–y es posible que jamás lo haga-**termine de vestirme y me salí de ahí.

*******Fin FlashBack*******

Que idea estúpida fue esa, en ningún momento de esa noche con esa chica, deje de pensar en mi Tor, y solo me hice más daño, y sufro por ello.

_A un conservo algunas cosas que dejaste,_

_Y al mirarlas siento que me falta el aire._

Veo la cadenita que le regale a Tor, donde prometí que siempre la amaría y siento que no puedo respirar, me falta el aire al verla en mi mano y no el hermoso cuello de quien fuera mi chica.

_*******FlashBack*******_

Me encontraba sentada en una banco en el parque cerca de la casa de Tori, le había citado ahí pero ya llevaba 10 minutos de retraso, pero a mí no importaba ya que yo la esperaría una vida si fuera necesario.

–**Jade-**se dejó escuchar, voltee y ahí estaba ella con su hermosa sonrisa

–**Llegas tarde Vega-**le recrimine

– **¿Vega?-**me miro con el ceño fruncido **–desde cuando volví hacer Vega-**me dijo con un puchero

–**Desde que llegas tarde-**le mire alzando una ceja

–**Eres mala-**se acercó y se sentó a lado mío

–**Pero aun así me quieres-**le recuerdo

–**Pero aun así te quiero-**confirmo, mientras me sonreía **– ¿y para que me querías?-**me pregunto

– **¿Qué?-**le mire **– ¿ya no puedo salir con mi chica sin que quiera algo?-**le pregunte, ella negó con la cabeza y me sonrió **–es verdad, si quiero algo, mejor dicho quiero darte algo-**le dije

– **¿Un regalo?-**pregunto emocionada, y sus hermosos ojos cafés brillaron

–**Algo así-**me vire, y tome mi bolso donde tenía una caja rectangular **–aquí esta-**me dije a mi cuando lo encontré

–**A ver-**esa era la voz impaciente de Tori **–ándale Jade, déjame ver-**me jalaba para que se la mostraba

–**ya impaciente-**saque la caja detrás de mí y se la tendí **–para ti-**canturrie, la chica me miro primero a mí y luego a la cajita, de nuevo a mí para luego tomarla en su manos y sonreírme, empezó abrir la cajita con delicadeza para después de quitarle el papel en el que estaba envuelto, abrió la cajita dejando ver una cadenita de oro blanco un dije de una hermosa rosa hecha de diamante, y bañada en oro, con la inscripción _Tuya, por y para Siempre, Jadelyne August West. Jori forever._

– **¿Te gusto?-**le pregunte al ver que no reaccionaba **–Tor-**le llame moviéndola un poco

–**J…Jade-**su voz sonaba quebrada **–me encanto-**me decia con los ojos húmedos de lágrimas **–Gracias-**se me tiro encima y me empezó a besar en toda la cara

–**Tori-**me quejaba **–ven aquí-**le jale para acercarla a mí

–**Me lo pones-**me pido señalando al cadenita

–**por supuesto-**toma la cadenita e hice que se diera vuelta para ponérsela, hice a un lado su cabello para poder abrochárselo **–listo-**le dije, al terminar de ponérselo, ella se volteó y me miro con esos hermosos ojos cafés

–**Te amo Jade-**me dijo

–**Yo también te amo Tor-**le mire con una hermosa sonrisa en mi rostro, puse me mano en su mejilla y le acaricie para después acercar mi rostro al de ella y besarla.

Al separarnos nos miramos con una dulzura que solo cuando estábamos juntas podíamos hacer.

–**Te prometo Tor, que siempre te voy amar, que nada ni nadie nos va a separar, y que nunca te voy a dejar de lado-**le prometí, ella asintió con los ojos llorosos.

_*******Fin FlashBack*******_

Si hubiera cumplido lo que prometí, si nunca hubiera roto mi promesa, ahora ella estaría aquí junto a mí, estaría conmigo jamás me hubiera dejado, pero no puedo retroceder el pasado para no equivocarme, para no haberla dejado atrás, para haberla cuidado como tenía que hacerlo.

Como retroceder el tiempo para no cometer los errores que hice, para no descuidarla, para no tratarla como lo hice, para amarla como ella lo merecía, pero no hay una máquina del tiempo para poder hacerlo.

_Con quien voy a desvelarme hasta la madrugada,_

_********FlashBack*******_

Era casi las dos de la madrugada y estábamos sentadas en la el sillón de mi ventanal frente a hermosas luces de la ciudad de Nueva York, Tori se encontraba entre mis piernas, las dos estábamos completamente desnudas, solo cubiertas por una fina sabana de seda, llevábamos viviendo dos semanas ahí, teníamos todo lo que siempre quisimos.

–**Sabes, cual es mi único deseo-**me decia

–**no-**conteste

–**Mi único deseo es que siempre estemos juntas-**soltó con un suspiro

–**yo también deseo lo mismo, mi amor, deseo desvelarme todos los días, solo si es contigo-**le respondí, y le bese

_*******Fin FlashBack*******_

Como no acordarme ese día hicimos el amor casi toda la noche, en ese sillón mientras la luz de la luna nos iluminaba.

_Con quien voy a compartir mis horas más amargas,_

_*******FlashBack*******_

Era un día horrible las grabaciones de la película que iba a dirigir estaban mal, los actores no congeniaban en nada, y siempre estaban peleando, mis protagonistas no se podían ver ni en pintura.

–**Fabray, puedes dejar de pelear con esa enana ¡ya!-**le ordene a la rubia, la morena bajita que estaba ahí me miro con indignación **–mira Berry, cambia esa cara, no me importa si las dos pelearon por que la rubia olvido su mes-ario, no me importa, solo quiero que puedan ser profesionales, y que de una vez podamos grabar esta maldita escena-**les grite desesperara, creo que ellas se dieron cuenta que estaba de mal humor, asi que decidieron comportarse como las actrices que eran.

Después de horas de estar grabando la vendita escena, por fin se terminó y cada quien para su casa, al final pude ver como la enana y la rubia se encerraban el camerino de la segunda y nadie las volvió a ver después de un rato, decidí no darles importancia y me fui para mi departamento.

Lo mejor de días como estos es que al llegar a mi casa me hermosa nova estaría esperándome, y dicho y hecho, ahí estaba sentada en la sala viendo televisión, y que a penas al escuchar que la puerta fue abierta se volteó con una enorme sonrisa.

–**Llegaste-**fue lo que salió de sus finos labios rosados, deje mi maletín cerca de la puerta y camine hacia el sillón dejando me caer en él, mientras recostaba mi cabeza en las piernas de mi chica **– ¿estas bien?-**me pregunto

–**No-**confesé **–la estrellita de Broadway de Berry me cansa con su verborragia y la estrellita rubia de Hollywood con su carácter-**me pasaba la mano en la cara de frustración

–**Calma amor-**me acariciaba la espalda para relajarme

–**es estresante, te lo puedes creer después de que se pelearan porque según Berry, Fabray no se había acordado de su mes-ario, cosa que no era cierta ya que la rubia le tenía preparada una sorpresa para ya conoces a la diva, se armó un lio en la cabeza para después de terminar la grabación las dos se metieron el camerino de la morena y no salieron para nada mas-**termino de contar

–**No te estrese amor, ven-**le levanto la cara, mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en los labios, al separarse se vieron a los ojos

–**Gracias por estar aquí conmigo, compartiendo estos momento de cansancio, y gracias por no dejarme caer-**le agradecí, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla **–te amo-**le dije antes de besarla.

_*******Fin FlashBack*******_

Recordar que ella siempre me sacaba de mis mal humor, no me hacía nada bien, es que ya no puedo vivir si no es con ella.

_Y esas charlas cada noche a la hora de la cena._

_No lo sé._

_*******FlashBack*******_

Al llegar a casa pude sentir el olor a la comida recién hecha, sabía que Tori había cocinado mi platillo favorito y por esa cosa tan pequeñas que ella hace, es por la que la amo, deje mis cosas encima del sillón de la sala, y me dirigí en busca de mi chica, la encontré terminando de poner la mesa, por lo que me acerque despacio y la abrace por la espalda ella al sentir eso dio un saltito y yo reprimí una sonrisa, pero de inmediato se relajó porque sabía que era yo.

–**Hola amor-**se dio la vuelta entre mis brazos

–**hola mi Tor-**le salude y me acerque a darle un beso

–**pensé que llegarías una poco más tarde-**me comento

–**No, la verdad es que Quinn y Rachel hoy estuvieron de colaboradoras para grabar y todo se debe que sus padres están en la ciudad para su compromiso-**le informe

–**Que bien-**me sonrió **–porque no te vas te das un baño, te pones ropa más cómoda y después vuelves para ya cenar, mentiras yo termino todo-**me sugirió

–**te hare caso, porque estoy cansada-le** sonrió y le doy un pico antes de desaparecer de ahí.

Hago lo que ella me dijo que hiciera, me doy un baño al salir me pongo ropa deportiva para estar en casa, terminada de vestirme salgo directo al comedor cuando llego la encuentro sirviendo la cena, al notar mi presencia ame sonríe.

–**Ya te iba a llamar-**me dice

–**Pues ya estoy aquí-**le sonrió, me siento en mi silla y me sirve **–gracias-**le digo

–**de nada amor-**me dice

Ella también se sirve y se sienta para poder cenar juntas, ella me cuenta que estuvo hablando con André, yo solo frunzo en el ceño, André era nuestro compañero en HA, pero yo siempre sospeche que sentía algo arms por mi Tor, pero nunca lo pude comprobar.

–**Jade-**me llama **–no puedes ponerte celosa, él es solo mi amigo además ya está casado desde hace un año con Meredith-**me dice, y eso es verdad, pero yo soy celosa

–**Lo sé-**le sonrió **–solo es que me es inevitable, pero dejemos eso-**cambie el tema

Seguimos platicando de todas nuestras cosas le contaba lo duro que estaba siendo tratar de calmar a la prensa con los rumores de la relación de sus dos protagonistas, siguieron platicando de todo, es por eso que amaba a mi castaña, por ella era todo lo que quería, mi amiga, amante, compañera mi todo.

_*******Fin FlashBack*******_

Que tiempos fueron esos, donde éramos felices antes que empezáramos con los problemas en nuestra relación.

_Con quien tomare el café cada día de lluvia,_

_*******FlashBack*******_

Hoy era un día inusual en la ciudad de Nueva York, y lo digo porque estaba lloviendo y casi no pasaba, era hermoso poder verla lluvia, y más si lo veía con la persona que era mi vida, estábamos frente al ventanal, había logrado poner una mesita y dos sillas frente a él, para poder contemplar la hermosa imagen que permitía la lluvia.

–**Me encanta estar aquí contigo**-me decia, mientras le soplaba a su café

–**Y a mí me encanta tenerte así, poder estar aquí en Nueva York contigo, disfrutando de esta maravillosa vista-**bebí de mi café

–**Siempre estaremos juntas ¿verdad?-**me pregunto

–**Siempre-**le confirme

_*******Fin FlashBack*******_

Que equivocada estaba, no fue un para siempre ya que ahora ya no estás aquí conmigo.

_Si termino en la locura se la culpa tuya,_

No tenerte aquí me estoy volviendo loca, mis amigos están preocupados por mí, Quinn y Rachel han tratado hacer que vuelva hacer la Jade West que se la pasaba gritándoles para que pudiéramos grabar, pero yo ya no era esa Jade, porque esa Jade murió.

_Como rayos puedo hacer para ya no extrañarte,_

_No lo sé._

Como no extrañarte, si eras mi todo pero me duele que no estés, te extraño, extraño tus manías, todo de ti extraño, hasta a tu estúpida hermana hasta a ella la extraño, porque ella era la que nos unió, y por ellas es que estuvimos juntas.

No sé qué hacer para sobrevivir sin ti en mi vida.

_Cuando camino se me viene a mi mente tu imagen tan dulce,_

Camino al bar de mi departamento para servirme más whisky, pero recuerdo viene a mí de golpe, haciendo que me maree para no caerme me agarro de la pared.

_*******FlashBack*******_

Tori y yo caminábamos por Central Park de la mano, cuando dela nada un perrito venia corriendo hacia donde estábamos nosotras, mi Tor se agacho para tomarlo en brazos con una hermosa sonrisa.

–**Mira Jade-**me alzaba al perrito frente a mí

– **¡No!-**chille **–aleja a esa cosa de mi**-le decia, mientras empezaba a retroceder

– **¿No me digas que te da miedo?-**se burló **–pero si es un amor-**le daba besos en la cabeza del perrito

– **¡Aléjalo!-**me quejaba

–**Eres una miedosa Jadey-**me sonreían mientras me alzaba al perrito a la acara

Esa sonrisa tan dulce que era digna de ella, jamás abra otra igual, yo solo sonreía al verla.

_Y me maldigo a mí mismo no te cuide cuando te tuve,_

Pero cuando pensé que las cosas estaban bien y pensé que siempre Tor estaría ahí, la empecé a descuidarla me aleje cuando me necesitaba, no supe cuidarla, la deje a un lado cuando había prometido no hacerlo.

_Le cerré las puertas a mi inteligencia no tuve cuidado,_

Cerré mi mente a las cosas que me decías, te ignore no le tome más importancia a tus palabras, me olvide de tus deseos, de tus sueños, de tus necesidades, de lo que me pedias, de la atención que debía darte, todo eso se quedó fuera de mí, te hice a un lado, todo era yo, donde quedabas tú.

_Pues te lastimaba te hacia llorar fui cruel y despiadado,_

Fui capaz de herirte como nunca imagine, fui fría cuando tú me pedias calor, te herí con mis hechos y palabras, de solo recordar cómo te trate me dan ganas de vomitar, y tengo que recargarme de nuevo en la pared porque siento mis piernas flaquear por los recuerdos de tus lágrimas, y de tu mirada triste, de esos hermosos ojos cafés inundados de lágrimas.

_*******FlashBack*******_

Llegue a mi departamento había sido un día de perros, primero Quinn y Rachel estaban peleando de nuevo, que raro, segundo las cosas estaban un poco atrasadas con la producción, y por ultimo me dolía la cabeza.

Al entrar por la puerta pude ver a Tori saliendo de la cocina, cuando me vio inmediatamente corrió a mí y dio un beso.

–**llegaste Jadey-**me decia emocionada

– **¡no me digas Jadey!-**le grite, ella se alejó asustada

– **¿Qué te pasa?-**me pregunto sorprendido y confundida ante mi reacción

– **No me pasa nada-**solté

–**sí, si no te pasara nada no reaccionarias así-**ironizo

–**déjame, no quiero hablar **

–**vamos Jade, casi no hablamos ahora, hace semanas que no me prestas atención-**me reclamaba

–**Estoy ocupada-**me excuse

–**siempre es lo mismo Jade, siempre estas ocupada con uno u otra cosa-**me seguía diciendo

–**te he dicho que estoy ocupada, no tienes por qué reclamarme nada, por dios no puedo estar todo el día contigo, tengo que trabajar, como tú no lo haces, como tus sueños de ser cantante se frustraron, quieres que todos fracasemos como tú lo has hecho-**le grite, pude ver el dolor en sus ojos, que empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas pero no me importo estaba cabreada con lo que me había pasado en el dio y lo estaba pagando con la persona equivocada

–**No tienes por qué ser cruel-**me dijo con la voz entrecortada

–**entonces déjate de tus estupideces de reclamarme, y déjame en paz, me duele la cabeza y lo único que quiero es descansar y no tener que verte-**le grite y me fui a encerrar al cuarto.

No quise voltear a verla porque sabía lo que iba encontrar, sé que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que resbalaban por sus hermosas mejillas.

_*******Fin FlashBack*******_

Ese recuerdo hace que mis lágrimas salgan mas a prisa de mis ojos, me apretó la mano en la frente porque siento que la cabeza me explotara, porque maldita discusión es la que acabo con todo.

_Pero al final sufro las consecuencias de todos mis actos,_

_Pues te fuiste para siempre de mi lado._

_*******FlashBack*******_

Era de mañana, despertaba en la misma posición en la que me había dormido el día anterior, la verdad es que la discusión que había tenido con Tori no se me fue de la cabeza pero aun así dormí, al levantarme de di cuenta que Tori no estaba ahí, vi la hora en mi reloj que estaba encima del buró y eran las 7:30 por lo cual Tor, todavía no debería estar despierta, lo cual se me hacía raro, al levantarme pude notar un sobre blanco que estaba un lado mío, lo tome y decia mi nombre, era la letra de Tor.

Lo abrí lo más rápido posible, al leerlo mis lágrimas empezaron a caer de mis ojos, lo que decia ahí me oprimía mi pecho, que no podía respirar.

_Jade_

_No sé por dónde empezar pensé que las cosas se podían arreglar, pero estaba equivocada, anoche nunca pensé que me podrías lastimar como lo hiciste, pero lo hecho, hecho esta, y ya no se puede regresar el tiempo, de una vez te digo que te amo, no pienses que no, pero ya no puedo estar contigo, no después de lo que ha pasado tus palabras me dolieron hasta en el alma._

_Me pediste que te dejara en paz, y eso es lo que hice, mientras dormías empaque todas mis cosas, así que no intentes buscar nada mío por que no lo vas a encontrar, y si lo haces, son cosas que tú me diste, como la cadenita con la que me juraste amarme siempre, te la devuelvo porque esa promesa no la pudiste cumplir, rompiste la única que juraste cumplir, no te voy a reclamar nada._

_No te reprocho nada, lo que vivimos siempre serán unos hermosos recuerdos, de los muchos momentos que viví junto a ti, pero al final las cosas no salieron como siempre pensamos, pero no me arrepiento de todo lo que viví contigo._

_Me pediste que te dejara en paz y así lo hice, dijiste que no querías verme, pues ya no me veras._

_Atte.: _

_Victoria Vega._

Al terminar de leer la carta, pude ver sentir como mi mundo se destruía a mi alrededor, la busque por todos lados, pero nadie supo darme razón de ella, la único que averigüe es que había decidido irse de viaje para olvidar.

_*******Fin FlashBack********_

Ese recuerdo me parte el alma, esa fue mi peor día, desde entonces soy un muerto en vida, morí, morí el día que te fuiste así de mí, no estoy, camino por la calles sin pensar, oigo sin escuchar, abrazo sin sentir, soy el único muerto que puede caminar.

Me repongo del leve mareo que tuve, voy al baño me mojo la cara, me miro en el espejo y salgo dispuesta a buscar a mi Tori, sé que regreso de su viaje hace un mes, porque Cat me lo dijo, pero no la busque, por mi estúpido orgullo, pero ahora qué demonios me importa, tomo mi chaqueta de cuero negra, las llaves de mi auto, eso sí sin olvidarme de la cadenita que tenía en mi mano.

Salgo lo más rápido de ahí me subo a mi auto y me dirijo hacia la casa de Tor, son las 8 de la noche, al llegar estacione en la acera de enfrente, pero mi vista no se aparte de la casa de enfrente, parece que el destino quiere que escuche ese canción que estaba escuchando en mi casa, porque al prender la radio estaba esa canción ahí.

_Con quien voy a desvelarme hasta la madrugada,_

_Con quien voy a compartir mis horas más amargas,_

_Y esas charlas cada noche a la hora de la cena,_

_No lo sé._

Con quien voy hacer todo eso que dice la canción, dime amor con quien tendré esas estupendas platicas, cuando cenábamos en un restaurante de tu gusto de Nueva York, solo quisiera retroceder el tiempo, mi Tor, mi todo.

_Con quien tomare el café cada día de lluvia,_

_Si termino en la locura se la culpa tuya,_

_Como rayos puedo hacer para ya no extrañarte, _

_No lo sé._

Si mi café era mi todo, pero hasta eso dejo de tomar importancia cuando mi hermosa mujer se fue de mi lado, todo lo que tenía dejo de tener importancia cuando la perdí.

Ahora aquí estacionada en frente de su casa, no puedo dejar de pensar que fui un estúpida al descuidarla, al dejar a un lado, de no cumplir mi promesa de amarla siempre, tome la medallita en mis manos, estaba a punto de abrirla puerta para salir de mi auto, cuando veo que la puerta de Tori, fue abierta.

Pude ver que ella salió de ahí, se veía hermosa, su hermosa sonrisa estaba de nuevo en su rostro, pero lo que me dejo muda y en shock, fue ver su abultado vientre, ella, ella estaba, ¿no? Ella no podía estar… no, no, pero no podía negar la realidad, estaba embarazada, como siempre soñó, solo que no fue conmigo, veo como un chico guapo sale tras ellas, y le toma de la mano.

Siento mi corazón romperse en mil pedazos, mis lágrimas caen de mis ojos, entonces, las dejo salir, dejo que fluyan, ya no puedo negar mi sufrimiento.

_Cuando camino se me viene a mi mente tu imagen tan dulce,_

_Y me maldigo a mí mismo no te cuide cuando te tuve,_

_Le cerré las puertas a mi inteligencia no tuve cuidado,_

_Pues te lastimaba te hacia llorar fui cruel y despiadado,_

_Pero al final sufro las consecuencias de todos mis actos,_

_Pues te fuiste para siempre de mi lado._

Es verdad lo que dice la canción, hoy sufro las consecuencias de mis actos, te fuiste para siempre de mi lado, y es verdad te he perdido para siempre, te veo en un determinado momento como posas tu mano en tu vientre, de la nada veo que subes el rostro, nuestras miradas se cruzan, puedo ver la sorpresa en tu cara, pero no quiero seguir viendo como tu seguiste con tu vida, mientras la mía termino el día que te fuiste.

Veo que mueves tus labios como si dijeras mi nombre, no quiero seguir aquí así que arranco mi auto, en el espejo retrovisor pude ver que intentaste llamarme, pero no me detuve, pise el acelerador a fondo y desaparecí de ahí.

Las lágrimas nublaban mi vista estoy segura que me pase más de un alto, pero ni eso me detuvo, escuche mi teléfono sonar, eras tú, lo sabía, porque tenía puesta una sonido especial para ti, pero no conteste, lo mejor que hice fue apagarlo no quería hablar contigo, ni hoy ni nunca.

Sé que si en este momento desapareciera de tu vida, a ti no te importaría, llegue a un puente y me detuve, me baje y camine hasta el barandal, observe hasta abajo y solo pude ver agua, sé que esto es de cobardes, pero es lo que soy una cobarde que no lucho por recuperar al amor de su vida, una cobarde que te perdió.

Me subo en el barandal me doy la vuelta y le doy la espalda la vacío, cierro mis ojos, suspiro y en mente me imagina a mi Tor, feliz con ese hermosa sonrisa y una pequeña igual a ella, sonrió, aunque las lágrimas me nublan la vista, aun así sonrió, siento el aire en la cara, tomo ultimo respiro y me dejo caer hacia atrás.

–**Te amo Tor, y mi promesa sigue intacta de amarte por siempre**-fue lo que decia mientras caía al vacío, mientras en mi mano sosteniendo la cadenita con toda la fuerza **–y te amare en esta vida que hoy acaba, en la otra y en las que siguen, mi amor es eterno-**sonreí, y por primera vez fui libre.

–**¡NO!-**grite y entonces desperté, mi ropa sudada y mi respiración agitada.

_**POV Nadie**_

Había despertado de la horrible pesadilla que constantemente tenia, todos sus recuerdos de ese tiempo cuando pensó que la había perdido para siempre, consecuencia del miedo de no ser lo suficiente para su hermosa latina, y también del miedo de no ser una buena madre, ese era el miedo de Jadelyne August West.

**N2:**

Una One-shot Jori, con la canción, _**Consecuencias de mis Actos **__de la__** Banda el Recodo,**_ música de Banda, espero les guste la verdad.

¿Y qué? ¿Les gusta? ¿Quisieran una segunda parte?

Espero sus comentarios.

¡Nos vemos!


	2. Chapter 2: POV Tori

**N1: **

**Ni Victorius, ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a son personajes de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Consecuencias de Mis Actos.<strong>

_**POV Tori **_

–**¡NO!**_**-**_ese grito es el que despierta, al hacerlo puedo ver como mi ahora esposa está sentada, toda sudada con la mirada perdida, sus hermosos ojos verdes azulados estaba empapados de lágrimas que corren por su mejillas.

Al verla así sabía que las estúpidas pesadillas de todo nuestro pasado estaban regresando a ellas de esa forma, para recordarle lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, y sé que es su subconsciente que busca que no cometa los mismos errores, pero verla toda perdida, hace que se me parte el corazón.

Las pesadillas siempre le muestran todo lo que pasamos para llegar a estar el día de hoy como estamos, ella casi me perdió por dejarme a un lado, es por eso desde el momento que volvimos ellas se prometió que no volvería ocurrir eso, por lo que cuando tenemos un pequeño distanciamiento vienen esa pesadillas, que la dejan mal ya que no quiere volver a dormir y al despertar vea que no estoy aquí.

–**Jade-**le llamo despacio, ella no me hace caso sigue con la mirada perdida **–amor, nena-**le tomo de la barbilla para obligarme que me mire, así lo hace y sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas

–**T…Tori-**dice mi nombre entre sollozos, no puedo mas no me gusta verla de esa forma **–estas aquí-**me abrazo fuertemente contra ellas **–estas aquí-**aún seguía llorando

–**Sí, amor estoy aquí**-le miraba **–estoy aquí, y aquí me quedare**-le aseguraba, de sus ojos a un caían sus lágrimas

–**no me dejes-**sollozaba

–**Jamás-**le seco las lágrimas con sus pulgares **–ven-**le jalo para que pusiera su cabeza en el pecho de la chica **– ¿qué es lo que soñaste?-**pregunto, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos negros

–**volvía tener esa horrible pesadilla con todos los recuerdos vividos contigo-**me contesto **–no quiero perderte Tori, una vez paso y estuve a punto de cometer la mayor estupidez que he podido pensar, y hacer, no quiero volver a sentir que no tengo nada por lo que vivir, porque al hacer eso estuve a punto de no ver crecer a mis princesas-**me acaricio el vientre

Y lo sé, se lo que está sintiendo sé que le duele, y se del miedo que tiene que me vaya de su lado, lo hice una vez y fue muy doloroso para mí, y sé que para ella también lo fue.

Ella ahora ya no es la misma, la Jade fuerte, sin miedo, valiente, y que enfrenta las cosas cara a cara ya no existe, ahora solo esta una que sus miedos son más fuertes que ella, siempre que siente que se está a alejando su subconsciente se lo recuerda, de esta manera, la hace recordar todo lo que sufrió cuando me fui.

Sé que cuando nuestra relación termino ella se refugió en el alcohol, y su trabajo lo dejo a un lado, y si trabajaba es porque tanto Rachel y Quinn, la estrellita de Broadway y Hollywood respectivamente la obligaban a ir, la ayudaban en lo que podían, pero Jade no quería ser ayudada.

Verla así, ver como su miedo más grande es perderme a mí y nuestras pequeñas, me duele, se me oprime el pecho por el dolor que siento, y es más doloroso que cuando tuvimos la pelea que termino con nuestra relación.

Siento como ella me aprieta mas a su cuerpo, y siento su respiración relajarse y se ha dormido, por lo cual solo me dedico acariciar sus cabellos, y verla dormir, mientras siento a mis tres pequeñas patearme feliz por sentir a su mama.

Mientras la miro no puedo evitar, recordar todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotras, después de la pelea.

_*******FlashBack*******_

Estaba en la cocina preparando la cena, porque en cualquier momento Jade llegaría del trabajo y sé que estaría cansada, y es que las grabaciones de la película han estado bastante pesadas, y ella que se la pasa detrás de los actores para lograr conseguir una buena escena.

Escucho como la puerta se abre, por lo cual me lavo las manos y me las seco y salgo para recibirla, ella entra y tiene una cara de cansada, me acerco a ella casi corriendo y le doy un beso.

–**Llegaste Jadey-**le digo emocionada

– **¡no me digas Jadey!-**me grita, yo me alejó asustada

– **¿Qué te pasa?-**le pregunto sorprendida y confundida ante su reacción

– **No me pasa nada-**me dice con desganas

–**sí, si no te pasara nada no reaccionarias así-**ironizo, y es que desde hace semanas se ha estado bastante fría conmigo y eso me duele.

–**déjame, no quiero hablar-**suelta con brusquedad

–**vamos Jade, casi no hablamos ahora, hace semanas que no me prestas atención-**le reprocho

–**Estoy ocupada-**se excusa como si nada, eso me molesta y mucho

–**siempre es lo mismo Jade, siempre estas ocupada con uno u otra cosa-**vuelvo a soltar con brusquedad

–**te he dicho que estoy ocupada, no tienes por qué reclamarme nada, por dios no puedo estar todo el día contigo, tengo que trabajar, como tú no lo haces, como tus sueños de ser cantante se frustraron, quieres que todos fracasemos como tú lo has hecho-**al terminar de decir todo eso, siento mi corazón apachurrarse como puede ser tan cruel, llevaba años sin oirá palabras de esa forma de parte de ella para mí, y esto me ha dolido más de lo que esperaba como cuando me lo decia en la época de HA.

–**No tienes por qué ser cruel-**le dije con la voz entrecortada

–**entonces déjate de tus estupideces de reclamarme, y déjame en paz, me duele la cabeza y lo único que quiero es descansar y no tener que verte-**me grito y se fue a encerrar a su nuestro cuarto.

Al verla ir así como si no le importara nada, deje salir mis lágrimas, es que no podía estar pasando eso, porque ella sabiendo lo que me duele el no haber podido seguir con mi carrera gracias a que me tuvieron que operar de mis cuerdas vocales y los doctores por una negligencia me dañaron para toda mi vida y arruinaron mi carrera para siempre.

Ella lo sabe, ella fue la que me apoyo y me dijo que eso no iba hacerme caer, que lo que pasaba era por algo, y fue por eso que después de eso ella me dijo que me amaba, que si me trataba mal cuando estábamos en HA, era para tratar de alejarme y no sentir lo que sentía, pero ya no podía callarlo, después de eso ella hizo todo para enamorarme, y yo lo hice, porque la chica podía llegar a ser demasiado tierna y cursi.

Fue por eso que al escuchar que me decia eso me había dolido tanto, y fue lo que hizo que mi vaso se derramara, por lo cual tome una decisión para bien o mal, no podía seguir adelante con todo esto, no después de lo que me acaba de decir.

Busco una hoja en blanco y un bolígrafo me siento en el comedor, pienso que si es lo que realmente quiero, y me doy cuenta que no, pero es necesario, necesito alejarme de aquí un tiempo, necesito sentirme libre y si me quedo aquí no lo hare.

_Jade… _escribir su nombre en esta carta duele, porque no es una carta de las que siempre hice, ahora era una despedida, sigo escribiendo todo lo que quiero decirle.

_No sé por dónde empezar pensé que las cosas se podían arreglar, pero estaba equivocada, anoche nunca pensé que me podrías lastimar como lo hiciste, pero lo hecho, hecho esta, y ya no se puede regresar el tiempo, de una vez te digo que te amo, no pienses que no, pero ya no puedo estar contigo, no después de lo que ha pasado tus palabras me dolieron hasta en el alma._

_Me pediste que te dejara en paz, y eso es lo que hice, mientras dormías empaque todas mis cosas, así que no intentes buscar nada mío por que no lo vas a encontrar, y si lo haces, son cosas que tú me diste, como la cadenita con la que me juraste amarme siempre, te la devuelvo porque esa promesa no la pudiste cumplir, rompiste la única que juraste cumplir, no te voy a reclamar nada._

_No te reprocho nada, lo que vivimos siempre serán unos hermosos recuerdos, de los muchos momentos que viví junto a ti, pero al final las cosas no salieron como siempre pensamos, pero no me arrepiento de todo lo que viví contigo._

_Me pediste que te dejara en paz y así lo hice, dijiste que no querías verme, pues ya no me veras._

_Atte.: _

_Victoria Vega._

Termino de escribirla y no puedo evitar que lagrimas caigan de mis ojos mojando un poco la carta, pero sé que es necesario, esta separación nos hará bien, a mí y a ella, nos hará darnos cuenta que es lo que realmente queremos, y si nuestro destino es estar juntas, nos volveremos encontrar.

Una vez terminada la carta, la tomo y me dirijo hasta la habitación, la dejo a un lado de ella en la cama y me quito la cadenita que me había regalado prometiendo siempre amarme, y la dejo encima de la carta, y me dispongo a empacar todas mis cosas, una vez que termino con todo, la volteo a verla por última vez y salgo del cuarto, con rumbo hacia la salida, no quiero llorar, pero sin querer lo estoy haciendo.

Salgo del departamento, el lugar donde fui feliz con ella, el lugar que ahora solo me trae más malos momentos que buenos, subo al taxi que ya me espera y parto, dejando a tras a la que considero amor de mi vida.

_*******Fin FlashBack*******_

Recordar eso hace que mi pecho duela y que mi corazón se oprima, y es que aunque ya pasaron más de 6 meses, no puedo evitarlo, sé que ella me busco, porque Cat me lo dijo, pero como nadie le quiso decir mi paradero, solo se conformó con que le dijeran que me había ido de viaje.

Sé que eso a ella no se lo tomo bien, porque empezó beber de mas, su amigo se volvió el alcohol, yo no lo supe hasta el dio que todo volvió a cambiar para nosotras, cuando ella iba a cometer la mayor estupidez que se puede hacer.

Todavía recuerdo como fue eso, si creía que mi peor día fue cuando la deje, pues no fue así, el peor día fue cuando ella casi se quita la vida.

_*******FlashBack*******_

Hacia un mes que había regresado de Barcelona, y no venía sola, Sebastian un amigo que conocí ahí, me acompañaba al igual que su prometido Samuel, vinieron a conocer a mi familia, cuando llegue al verme y en el estado que regresaba quedaron en shock, ellos me exigieron que dijera de quien era él bebe que esperaba y pensé que lo harían el mismo día pero no, dejaron pasar un mes para atacarme, y es que irte sin una panza de embarazada y regresar con una de 5 meses no es para menos.

– **¿Quién es el papa?-**me pregunto Trina, que me veía seria porque pensaba que cuando regresara, volvería con Jade, y no estaba equivocada lo haría, y todo porque ella tenía que saber lo que pasaba conmigo.

Cat me veía con tristeza y con un poco de rencor, sabia que ella pensaba que haba traicionado a su amiga, pero que sorpresa se llevarían cuando supieran al verdad.

–**mi bebe no tiene papa**-hable **–si no otra mama-**continúe al ver las caras de todos **–si otra mama, Jade es la otra mama-**confirme, al verlos abrir los ojos

– **¡Oh por dios!-**exclamo mi madre, mi padre la abrazo para que no cayera desmayada.

Se que ellos no esperaban la noticia, y menos les dijera que Jade era la otra madre de mis bebes, Trina y Cat estaban sorprendidas pero me sonrieron feliz, mis padres estaban contentos con la idea de ser abuelos, ahora solo me quedaba buscar a Jade y hacerle saber las buenas nuevas.

Todos me confesaron que al verme en ese estado cuando llegue, y al ver entrar a los dos chicos, pensaron que uno de ellos era el padre, yo solo me reía sin parar, mientras Sebas y Sam, se pusieron rojos, les explique a mis padres, como los conocí y que ellos estaban por casarse, y todos se quedaron contentos.

Decida con Cat y Trina que esa misma noche iría a buscar a Jade, esto ya no podía esperar más, por lo cual Sam y Sebas se ofrecieron a ir con nosotras, Sam ya había salido y nos esperaba con el coche encendido, mientras Trina y Cat iban ya en la parte de atrás ya estaban subidas, por lo que yo me despedía de mis padres, salgo me detengo cerca del coche, mientras espero a Sebas que se despide de mis padres, el chico rubio ojos cobrizos, y entre laza su mano con la mía, es una gesto como para darme fuerzas, siento pataditas en el vientre y sé que eso paso cuando algo quiere decir.

Poso mi mano en mi vientre y lo acaricio, y siento de nuevo las pataditas, por lo que susurro delicadamente.

–**Calma, pronto estaremos con su mami-**les digo, y siento otras pataditas en respuesta.

Siento que alguien me ve, por lo que sigo acariciando mi vientre pero subo la mirada, y me encuentro con esos dos ojos, verde azulado que tanto amo, siento que me falta el aire, por lo que apretó la mano de Sebas, que me voltea a ver preocupado.

– **¿Qué pasa?-**pregunta

–**Jade-**suelto su nombre, veo como lagrimas caen por los ojos de mi chica, y sé que está pensando lo peor, quien no lo haría estoy embarazada, además estoy agarrada a un chico guapo, veo su mirada de dolor, por lo que su nombre vuelve a salir de mis labios.

–**Jade-**la llamo, en eso veo como ella arranco su coche lo mas rápido posible, siento que si no la alcanzo algo malo va a ocurrir **–Sebas hay que alcanzarla, ella está pensando lo peor, es capaz d hacer cualquier cosa**-le digo, el chico me ayuda a subir en la parte de atrás, mientras rápido se va a subir al asiento del copiloto.

–**Rápido Sam-**pido **–hay que alcanzar a ese coche-**le suplico, el entiende y enciende el auto y maneja rápido para ver como al chica está quemando llanta, va a una velocidad demasiado elevada veo como se pasa los altos, les explico a Trina y a Cat por qué seguimos el auto, y ellas quedad sorprendidas, pero apoyan.

Estoy realmente preocupada así que saco mi celular, busco el número de ella y marco, pero no me contestan, al segunda llamada me sale la operadora diciéndome que el número que marque se encuentra a apagado o fuera del área de servicio, sé que ella lo apago, lo sé y tengo miedo, miedo de que llegue a comentar una locura.

Sam la sigue como puede ya que la chica esta velocidad que sobrepasa los límites, estamos un poco atrás y veo como da la vuelto, se adonde se dirige y siento un frio recorrer mi espalda, por saber qué es lo que está pasando por su cabeza.

Sam acelera un poco más, y dobla en la misma esquina que ella lo hizo, a lo lejos veo su coche aparcado, por lo cual el estaciona, y bajamos lo más rápido posible, y lo que vemos me deja helada, la veo parada dándole la espalda al acantilado y en pestañar veo cómo es que se deja caer para atrás.

– **¡No!-**grito al verla caer

Corro como puedo y todos los demás me siguen, Sam y Sebas al ser clavadistas profesionales se tiran al agua para sacarla, Trina y Cat me abrazan fuerte, no puedo dejar de llorar, veo como Sam y Sebas salen del agua con una Jade inconsciente, sus labios rojo no están en cambio estos están quedando morados o azules, siento su cuerpo frio contra el mío cálido.

–**Hay que llevarla al hospital, está respirando pero es muy lenta e irregular-**nos dijo Sam

Tanto mi hermana, como Cat y yo nos dimos cuenta que Jade tenia la cadenita que me haba regalado en la mano, por lo cual la tomo entra las mías, Sam toma a mi chica y la subio a la parte trasera del coche de Jade, me subí con ella, mientras Sebas se subía al auto para manejar y Sam al coche de mis padres para llevarse a Trina y a Cat.

Hacemos el viaje al hospital en menos de 15 minutos, donde los doctores la llevan directamente a emergencias, es ahí donde la atienden, después de varias horas, el medico que la atendió nos dijo que lograron estabilizarla además de evitar que le diera hipotermia, ya que su cuerpo estaba demasiado frio, la estabilizaron y la dejaron en un cuarto, yo entre a verla y la vio cubierta de mantas y el cuarto estaba muy caliente.

Ahí estaba ella en la cama con los ojos cerrado y con una mascarilla de oxígenos, la veía y no pude evitar que lagrimas cayeran de mi ojos, es que por uno momento creí perderla, y es que ser testigo de su intento de suicidio es muy fuerte.

_*******Fin FlashBack*******_

Recordar ese en el que casi al pierdo es bastante doloroso, la miro dormir entre mis brazos y ver que inconscientemente acaricia mi vientre, ella me hace feliz, ahora ella se desvive por mí y por darme todo lo que quiera, todavía recuerdo cuando ella despertó en el hospital y estaba toda confundida.

_*******FlashBack*******_

Lleva un poco más de 8 horas esperando que Jade despertara, estaba sentada en el sillón que estaba en la habitación, con ayuda de Sebastian y Samuel que arrimaron el sillón y lo pegaron lo más cerca posible de la cama de Jade, para que pudiera estar cerca de ella, poco a poco veo que ella empieza abrir los ojos, y se empieza acostumbrar a la luz, y fija su vista en mí.

–**T…Tori…-**me llamo

– **¿Cómo te sientes?-**le pregunto

–**siento frio-**me respondió, mientras trataba de no mirarme a los ojos, entonces me acerque a ella **– ¿dónde estoy?-**pregunto si mirarla a los ojos

–**Estas en el hospital-**le conteste, mientras me acerca a ella y le toma la mano, ella no me miro, pero logre hacer que la abriera entonces del bolsillo de mi saco saque la medallita y se la puse ahí.

Le cerré el puño, ella al sentirlo por fin volteo a verme, al ver sus ojos, me di cuenta que estaban vacíos y fríos, ya no tenían ese brillo que le caracterizaban, su mirada era triste, eso hizo que mi corazón se oprimiera.

– **¡Vete!-**susurro, pude ver como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas **– ¡Vete!-**me volvió a pedir

–**No-**le costaste

– **¡Que te vayas!-**esta vez grito

–**No me voy a ir a ningún lado**-le grite de vuelta, pude ver como apretaba la medallita en su puño

–**No te quiero aquí-**me dijo **–no quiero ver como todo lo que una vez desee contigo, lo vayas a tener con otro, no puedo ver cómo estas embarazada y no es mío**-su voz sonaba rota

–**Son tuyas-**le respondí al ver porque estaba así, al hacerlo pude ver como giraba la cabeza para mirarme

– **¿Qué?-**estaba en shock

–**que las bebes que estoy esperando son tuyas Jade, son tus hijas, si estoy embarazada es por ti-**le miro **–son tus bebes-**le tome la mano y la apoye en mi vientre y al instante mis pequeñas hicieron acto de presencia

– **¿ellas…?-**me miro con lágrimas en los ojos, pero el brillo había vuelto a ellos **–mis bebes-**me acaricio el vientre

–**sí, son tus bebes-**le sonríe, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla **–te amo Jade**-le dije

–**yo también te amo Tor, te amo, pensé que te había perdido para siempre-**me dijo al separase de mi **–te amo, a ti a mis pequeñas, porque son mías-**me sonrió

–**si mi amor, son tus pequeñas, tus tres pequeñas-**le informo, ella sonríe

–**Si mis tres peque…**-ella se quedó muda **– ¿tres…?-**estaba sorprendida

–**Sí, tendremos trillizas-**confirme, ella me miro en shock, yo estaba casi por reírme por la cara que tenia **–Jade-**le llame

– **¿Tres?... ¿de verdad?-**la veía y no me creía

–**Sí, el doctor me lo confirmo, serán tres nenas-**le sonrió

–**tres nenas igualitas a ti-**me abrazo fuerte mente

–**o tres nenas guales a ti-**la abrace de vuelta

_*******Fin FlashBack*******_

Como no recordar cuando le dije que eran sus bebes, o cuando me acompaño a la consulta y por primera vez vio a su princesas, ese día ella estaba nerviosa, y al escuchar el latido de los corazones de las nena, pude ver como sus ojos de iluminaban al verlas y escucharlas.

Después de ese día las cosas estaban mejor entre nosotras ella empezó a salir a delante del alcohol, por mí, por nuestra hijas, pero sobre todo por ella, volvió a trabajar, a sonreír como tiempo atrás, volvió a vivir, entre las dos compramos una pequeña casa con tres habitaciones, esta solo sería por el momento hasta que tuvieran mas dinero y pudiéramos comprar una casa más grande donde pudiéramos estar las 5 y los que vinieran después.

La veo dormir, y la sonrisa que mi rostro no se va, es que esta mujer que ha dado lo que más quiero a estas pequeñas que crecen dentro de mí, y todo por lo que soñé, ella es mi todo, mi mundo ella y mis pequeñas.

Poco a poco siento los parpados más pesados, y sé que en cualquier momento caeré dormida, dormiré entre los brazos de mi amor, de la mujer de mi vida, de mi alma gemela y mi amor verdadero.

* * *

><p><strong>N2:<strong>

Aquí está la segunda parte, tal vez haya una tercera parte para mostrar lo que ha pasado con las chicas y el nacimiento de las trillizas West-Vega y tal vez una posible boda entre nuestras chicas. Peor no está muy seguro, ustedes díganme si quieren o no.

Espero sus comentarios.

¡Nos vemos!

Shion&Severely: 3


	3. Chapter 3: Final

**N1: **

**Ni Victorius, ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a son personajes de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon.**

**Consecuencias de Mis Actos. (Final)**

_**Cinco años después...Casa West-Vega**_

_**POV Nadie **_

Tres pequeñas pelinegras corrían por todo el jardín mientras un Golden retriever las perseguía, en la mesa del jardín dos mujeres las miraban con una sonrisa, una pelinegra que tenía la sonrisa más grande que se pudiera ver y una mitad latina que miraba a su esposa con amor.

– **¿este era tu sueño verdad Tor?-**pregunto la pelinegra

–**Así es Jade-**le dedico una sonrisa

– **¿Recuerdas cuando nacieron las pulgas?-**la mitad latina le fulmino con la mirada

– **¡no les digas así!-**se quejó

–**pero si son mis pulgas o prefieres que les diga cucarachas como les decia cuando nacieron-**sonrió al conocer la respuesta

–**ok, pulgas está bien-**suspiro resinadas **–y a tu pregunta claro que recuerdo ese dia-**le miro

–**si igual, y mi mano a un te guarda rencor**-le señalo

–**Cierto-**le devolvió la sonrisa

*******FlashBack*******

**POV Jade**

Estaba sentada viendo la televisión en la sala del departamento donde vivíamos Tori y yo, mientras mi hermosa prometida se encontraba en al recamara buscando su celular ya que quedo en mandarle un mensaje a Cat para que se pasaran por el departamento.

– **¡AHHHH!-**escucho un grito que proviene de la recamara principal y se de quien se trata, asustada pego un brinco levantándome del sillón para correr hacia donde estaba Tori.

Cuando llego me la encuentro recargándose en la cómoda con una cara de dolor y su mano agarrándose el vientre, me acerco rápidamente a ella para saber qué es lo que le pasa.

– **¿Qué pasa?-**le pregunto, ella me mira puedo ver miedo en sus ojos

– **¡ahhh! He… roto… fuente-**me dice, y señala hacia abajo, mis ojos se abren como platos al ver el piso mojado y ver que en al parte interior de sus piernas cae un líquido transparente con algo de sangre

– **¡dios!-**es lo que sale de mi boca

–**Ja…de-**dice mi nombre, mientras se hace muecas de dolor **–busca las cosas que hemos preparado-**me ordena, yo al miro estoy en shock pero me obligo a salir de él, así que hice lo que ella me pidió, busque la pañalera con todas las cosas que necesitaría, lo encontré y me lo colgué en el hombro derecho y con la otra mano ayudaba a mi hermosa novia para salir de la habitación.

Pude ver que ella ya no podía ni caminar por el dolor, así que me acerque y la tome en brazos saliendo de la casa y le acomode en el auto, una vez que ya estaba lista regrese a la casa por las llaves, mi cartera, regrese lo más rápido que podía al auto y arranque.

Mientras estaba en una semáforo en rojo, busque mi celular en mi bolso para despues conectarlo al auto y marcar al número de los padres de Tori para después marcar a los míos.

Mi Tori estaba soltando gritos de dolor en el asiento a lado mido, eso me estaba desesperando porque las contracciones se estaban volviendo más seguidos, su cara demostraba el dolor, y yo no podía hacer nada para ayudarla.

–**Tor amor**-le llamaba **–respira como nos enseñaron en el curso-**le decia **–inhala-**hacia lo que decia **–exhala**-trataba de hacer que hiciera lo que nos habían dicho en el curso.

Yo seguía conduciendo con destino al Hospital General de Los Angeles, logre comunicarme con los Vega y mis padres, les informe que nos dirigíamos al hospital, ellos dijeron alcanzarnos ahí, cuando llegamos con mucho cuidado la baje y pedí ayuda a los camilleros que estaban ahí, ellos la pusieron en la silla para llevarla hacia dentro, yo iba a su lado sujetando su mano.

Cuando llegamos a un área no me dejaron pasar, forcejee con algunos enfermeros y hasta seguridad pero aun así no me dejaron pasar, me dijeron que diera los datos en recepción y que ellos me avisarían, así que no me quedaba de otra hice lo que me dijeron di todo lo que me pedían, hasta que después de media hora una doctora se me acerco.

– **¿Usted es la esposa de la paciente Victoria Vega?-**me pregunto

–**Sí, soy yo-**confirme

–**Sígame-**me dice

Hago lo que dice me lleva hacia un lavabo cerca de sala de partos y me indica que me lave las manos, me tiende un equipo de quirófano que contiene una bata y un pantalón y bota con ayuda de una enfermera me calzo los guantes antes de que me ponga el cubre bocas y gorro.

La enfermera me llevo hacia donde estaban atendiendo, camine siguiendo a la enfermera hasta llegar, pero me detengo en seco cuando la escucho gritar, mis ojos se abren como platos.

– **¿dónde demonios estas West?-**es lo que grito, la enfermera me viro a ver con cierta compasión, entre a la sala y me acerque a ella

–**Tor amor-**le llame, ella volteo a verme

– **¿Dónde estabas?-**me pregunto y su voz sonaba a reproche

–**Ehhh… estaba poniéndome esto**-señale como estaba vestida

– **¡ahhh! ¡Duele!-**chillaba, pero lo más cercano que encontró para agarrarse fue mi cabello

– **¡Ayyy mi cabello! ¡Tor duele!-**me quejaba intentando alejarme y que dejara de jalarme el cabello

–**Todo es tu maldita culpa West-**me señalo pero no soltaba mi cabello

– **¿Podría soltar a la joven?-**pidió una de las enfermeras ahí, pero me di cuenta como me miraba

–**No, y usted deje de mirar a mi prometida como si fuera algo de comer-**le grito y la fulmino con la mirada haciendo que la pobre mujer tragara duro, la verdad es que ver así a mi chica que llenaba de orgullo **–si no quieres que trapee todo el hospital con tu cabello-**amenazo

–**Tor… tranquilízate amor-**trate que se calmara pero aun así no soltaba mi cabello

–**Este…-**la enfermera me miro y se aclaró la garganta **– ¿le puede tomar la mano?-**me pidió, para después casi salir corriendo del cuarto

–**Claro…-**le tome la mano de mi chica

–**ahhh! ¡Duele!… ¡duele!-**seguía con el dolor **–Amor por favor respira…-**le pedía aun prendida en mi cabello

– **¡te odio West!-**me grito

–**Te amo**-canturrie

– **¿Dónde está el estúpido doctor?-**chillo

–**Tori cálmate-**le pedía, en eso las puertas se abrieron dejando paso a un hombre con bata que se acercó

– **¿Dónde está la paciente?-**pregunto

–**Soy yo-**le grito sorprendiéndome y a todos **–acaso está ciego, mi barriga dice mucho-l**e miro feo **– ¡muévase ya!-**le grito haciendo que el doctor la mirara **– ¡para eso le pagan!**-el doctor la miro

–**Que histérica esta**-susurro por lo bajo, pero la mitad latina lo escucho

– **¿Qué dijo?-**le pregunto casi saltándole encima, a lo que el doctor

–**Nada, nada**-aseguro

–**Tor amor, deja al doctor-**le pedí

–**Ya es hora-**dijo al terminar de revisarla **–señorita le pediré que salga, y le diga la padre que entre-**pidió amablemente

–**ya la rego-**susurro una enfermera **– ¡ella no se va a salir de aquí, mi hijas no tienen padre, si no madre!-**le grito me miro **– ¡bajete los pantalones!-**me exigió

– **¡¿qué?!-**la mire horrorizada **–no-**dije

–**Ok-**el doctor nos miró **– ¿su esposa es intersexual**?-pregunto, pero no alcanzamos a responder cuando otra contracción la ataco **–como sea, las nenas ya vienen-**dijo, para situarse en posición para recibir al bebe.

Yo estaba a un lado de mi mujer que me apretaba la mano con fuerza, los huesos de mi mano tronaban bajo la suya por la presión.

– **¡Dios!-**gritaba casi desgarrándose la garganta

–**Muy bien señora West-Vega, tiene que pujar fuerte-**le pidió ese doctorsete

–**Está bien-**dijo

–**Tori, toma mi otra mano-**le di la otra para que agarrara para tratar de mover la otra, y grave error **–¡AYYY! ¡No tan fuerte!-**le pedí **– ¡te odio Jadelyne West… te odio!-**me gritaba, mientras sentía otra contracción

– **¡Puje señora West-Vega!-**le pidió el doc.

El médico le decia a mi mujer que pujaras, y por los próximos minutos ella pujaba con fuerza, mientras mi mano era la que sufría las consecuencias.

–**Puje con fuerza-**pedía el médico

–**Que cree que hago-**le grito mi mujer **–acaso me estoy maquillando ¿o qué?-**mi mitad latina estaba que agarraba la doctor y le estrellaba la cabeza.

Mi chica estuvo pujando por unos minutos más hasta que el doctor informo que podía ver la coronilla del bebe, así que le pidió que siguiera pujando más.

Y mi mundo se detuvo en el momento que un llanto se dejó escuchar por toda la sala, mire a mi amada y ella se veía cansada llena de sudor, y el cabello lo tenía pegado a la frente por el sudor.

–**es una bebe sana con buenos pulmones-**decia antes de pasárselo a una enfermera para que la limpiara.

–**Elizabeth-**susurre al ver al pequeño taquito de bebe.

Ya no me importaba que no sintiera mi mano, ese llanto habai hecho que mi mundo se detuviera, ese pequeño chanto hizo que mi pecho se llenara de una alegra que no me explicaba, Tori no me soltó la mano y reaccione cuando al sentí aparentar de nuevo, ya que la segunda bebe venia en camino, mi hermosa mujer pujo por otros minutos, después de 5 minutos otra de mis pequeñas hacia su aparición.

–**Shelby**-hablo mi mujer con la voz agitada

El mismo procedimiento se lo dieron a una de las enfermeras, mientras mi Tori empezaba a pujar de nuevo y a los 6 minutos mi otra princesa llegaba al mundo.

–**Eleane-**sonrió al ver a mi otra nena, volteo a ver a mi mujer que está casi cerrando los ojos, la miro y una sonrisa se forma en mis labios, me acerco y le doy un beso en sus labios **–te amo**-le digo

–**yo también-**me contesta con la voz cansada

–**aquí están sus pequeñas-**tres enfermeras se acercaron a nosotras para entregarnos a nuestras nenas, puso a Shelby y a Eleane sobre mi mitad latina, y a mí me entrego a Elizabeth.

–**son hermosas Jade-**hablo Tori

–**Si-**miraba a la bebe en mis brazos **–tienes tus mismos ojos-**sonrió

–**Y son casi transparentes como tú-**se burló

–**Cállate-**le digo **–gracias Tori, por darme estos hermosos regalos-le sonreí –no me des las gracias mi amor-**le bese.

Mi familia por fin estaba completa con la llegada de mis tres princesas, ese fue el mejor dia de mi vida.

*******Fin FlashBack*******

_**POV Nadie**_

Las dos mujeres salieron sus recuerdos cuando el Golden se les acerco y lamio sus manos, Jade hizo una mueca antes de estornudar, lo que causo la gracia en la mitad latina. **–Eres alérgica a los perros y tienes a tres hijas que tienen uno-**rio por eso

–**No tiene gracia Vega-**le señalo

–**oh vamos es gracioso ¿admítelo?-**la gótica rodo los ojos

–**see, see súper gracioso-**negó con la cabeza

–**Eres una amargada-**le miro

–**tal vez lo sea, pero soy tu amargada-**sonrió a su esposa

–**Cierto-**vio como el perro corría de nuevo hacia las pequeñas que lo esperaban y estas trataban de atraparle la cola sin lograrlo

–**sabes Tori-**empezó Jade **–en mi vida es sido tan feliz como los soy contigo y nuestras pulguitas, tú me amaste con mis virtudes y defectos más defectos que virtudes, y es algo de lo que siempre voy a estar agradecida con quien fuera que hizo que te conociera, soy inmensamente feliz desde que me diste ese segunda oportunidad, y desde eso no lo he desperdiciado porque ya se lo es perderte, y no quiero volver a sentir ese dolor, de pensarte perdida**-la mitad latina la veía con adoración **–y el dia que dijiste si frente al curita y nuestras familias fue el mejor dia de mi vida además del nacimiento de mis nenas-**le confeso

–**el mío también Jade, ese fue el mejor dia de nuestras vidas-**le miro y se acercó para darle un beso en los labios.

*******FlashBack*******

**POV Tori**

Hoy era el dia más importante de mi vida, hoy me casaba con el amor de mi vida Jadelyne August West, esa chica gótica que conquisto mi corazón la que me dio a mis tres hermosas hijas que son iguales a ella solo que tienen mis ojos, esa chica que me ha hecho feliz, la que soporto que le fracturara la mano por lo fuerte que le apreté el dia del parto y eso hace un año.

Hoy viéndome en el espejo con este hermoso vestido blanco que resaltaba con mi piel bronceada, estaba a unos minutos de decir acepto frente al padre, de unirme de por vida a la mujer de mis sueños y no podría estar más feliz que nunca, mis padres David y Holly estaban en primera fila sentados junto a Viktor y Marie los padres de Jade, mi hermana Trina estaba con su esposa Cat junto al hermano de Jade y Jason.

Todas las personas importantes para mí o para mi hermosa prometida estaban ahí acompañándonos, hasta mi ex-novio André estaba ahí, él es un buen amigo.

–**Tori-**me llaman **–es hora-**me dice mi padre **–estas hermosa**-me sonríe **–Jade es afortunada por tenerte-**me comenta

–**yo so también lo soy por estar con ella-**le contesto

–**De eso estoy seguro-**le sonrió

Los dos salimos del lugar en el que me encontraba, cuando llegue hacia donde debía caminar para llagar hacia donde estaba mi hermosa pelinegra esperando por mí, no pude evitar dejar salir una enorme sonrisa al verla ahí, Jade no era de ponerse vestidos y todos sabes él porque, pero hoy ella usaba un hermoso vestido color negro que contra restaba con su pálida piel, la música empezó sonar y yo camine del brazo de mi padre hacia mi futura esposa.

Al llegar mi padre le hizo prometer a mi prometida que me cuidaría y que no me lastimaría, ella le sonrió y me tomo del brazo para acercarnos hasta el juez.

–**Estás hermosa-**me dijo

–**Tú no te quedas atrás**-le sonrió

–**Estamos reunido aquí, para llevar acabo la unión de estas dos mujeres-**empezaba el padre **–en sagrado matrimonio-**así siguió hasta que llego la parte de los anillos **–los anillos**-pidió, Sebastian y Samuel mis ahora mejores amigos se acercaron para entregarlos **–bien… Jade repite conmigo-**pido el cura y ella asintió

–**Yo Jadelyne August West te acepto a ti Victoria Vega como mi amada esposa para amarte y respetarte hasta que la muerte nos separe-**mi gótica repitió para después ponerme el anillo

–**Ahora es turno-**me hablo el padre

–**Yo Victoria Vega te acepto a ti Jadelyne August West como mí amada esposa para amarte y respetarte hasta que la muerte nos separe-**le pongo el anillo, ella me sonríe

– **¿Hay alguien que sepa de algo para que esta unión no se lleva acabo?-**pregunto, nadie contesto **–no habiendo nadie, entonces las declaro esposa esposa-**sonrió hacia nosotras **–puede besar a la novia-**termino

Y así lo hizo me tomo de la cintura y estampo sus labios contra los míos, iniciando así un beso tierno pero a la vez apasionado, un beso que sellaba una nueva etapa en nuestras vidas.

*******Fin FlashBack*******

**POV Nadie**

Tori salió de su recuerdos al separarse del beso de su ahora esposa desde hace 4 años, se miraron a los ojos perdiéndose en ellos, hace 5 años ellas se dieron una segunda oportunidad y ahora saben que no se arrepienten porque tienen todo lo que han deseado, sino solo hay que mirar a su alrededor.

–**te amo-**dijo Jade

–**yo también te amo Jade-**correspondió la mitad latina antes de darse un beso y sentir como cinco pequeñitas se tiraban encima de ellas.

–**¡Mamis!-**chillaron alegres

–**Es mejor que corran pulgas porque las voy atrapar-**dijo la pelinegra, las pequeñas no lo pensaron dos veces antes de salir corriendo para no ser atrapadas por la ex-gótica

– **¡corran pequeñas cucarachas!-**la pelinegra corría detrás de ellas con el Golden retriever a su lado

Mientras una mitad latina a la orilla del césped estaba parada viendo la escena con una enorme sonrisa, instintivamente se llevó las manos a su imperceptible vientre crecido, y su sonrisa creció más.

–**En que familia más loca te está tocando venir-**le susurro a su vientre **– ¿qué cara crees que ponga tu mami cuando le diga esta noche que vienes en camino?**-susurro de nuevo, para después levantar la vista y ve que su esposa estaba siendo aplastada por las trillizas

–**Son unas pequeñas traidoras-**le señalaba al ver que las niñas estaban encima de ella y las carcajadas que soltaban.

–**No puedo pedir nada más, si todo lo tengo, todo-**fue lo que dijo antes de que su esposa e hijas se acercaran a ella para darle un abrazo.

–**Te queremos-**dijeron todas a la vez, sacándole una sonrisa

–**Yo también les quiero-**les miro con amor.

Ahora eran una familia Jade aprendió de su error y logro una segunda oportunidad que se le fue concedida la cual no fue desperdiciada, y ahora eran felices con un nuevo miembro de la familia por venir.

_**The End**_

**N2:**

Aquí está el esperado final de esta historia que se alargó un poco, ya que en un principio era un one-shot que se convirtió en uno de tres.

Espero sus comentarios.

¡Nos vemos!

Shion&Severely: 3


End file.
